Stigmatized
by smurf12300
Summary: TEMPORARILY ON HOLD FOR FIUP :) read it! Harry has temporary brain lapse and asks Malfoy for tutoring lessons instead of blackmailing him. Ron and Hermione obviously don't understand him so where does he have left to turn? Chapter 1 Up. Pg-13 for language
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Title: STIGMATIZED**

**Author: Me, of course**

**Rating: PG-13 as of now**

**Pairings: Right now none, soon to be D/H**

**stig·ma·tize **_v._ To characterize or brand as disgraceful or ignominious. To mark with stigmata or a stigma.

**ig·no·min·i·ous**  _adj._ Deserving disgrace or shame; despicable.

**stig·ma**_ n._ A mark or characteristic indicative of a history of a disease or abnormality.

~*~

"I hate spiders…" Ron grumbled to Harry as they trudged through the insect-infested patch of weeds and only god knows what. 

"Ron I don't fancy them either but Hagrid is counting on us to find the Flutterby Bush!" Harry's hair whipped around his eyes as he turned around furiously. Making a face he bent down to search through some grimy gourds that he thought resembled squashed pumpkins. 

"I can't find the blasted plants anywhere!" Ron moaned, wiping some suspiciously green ooze off his pale, freckled-dotted hands. 

"…And there are bugs everywhere Harry, honestly! Can't we do this during the day, I can't see a thing." Ron heard a sigh coming from his right side. 

"Well…I am a bit tired." Harry mumbled. 

"Yeah? I bet you are. Pretty rough day eh mate?" Ron started to detangle himself from a thick yellow vine. 

"I bet it was oh so devastating to have Parvati wiggle her bum unto your lap during lunch, right?" Ron shot Harry a bitter look, smoothing out his threadbare and faded cloak.

"Ron, really. I didn't even mean for it to happen. Suddenly there just wasn't enough room on the bench at lunch." Harry ran a hand through his hair, checking for any foreign substances he may have attracted.

 Ron grumbled again and Harry let out a bark of laughter.

"I just don't understand why suddenly all the girls are idolizing you this year. I'm every bit as attractive as you." Ron's face contorted into a frown. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Ron wouldn't believe him even if he told him that Harry didn't want _anybody_ idolizing him. 

"I know mate, I know. The world works in mysterious ways," Harry said sarcastically. 

"I resent that you know." Ron whined, removing some dried up dead leaves from his shirt.

"Can we please get going, Ron?" Harry slapped his hand to his forehead, shaking it with distaste. 

"Yeah, yeah. What time is it Harry?" Ron asked buttoning himself up. 

"Quarter past midnight." Harry read a clock from Hagrid's hut window. 

Ron's eyes went wide. 

"Harry you do realize I have two exams tomorrow afternoon! I need my precious beauty sleep. Us Weasley's are very temperamental, we don't get these dashing good looks by wandering around at all hours of the night, digging through…Well, I don't even know what we were digging through." 

Harry stopped in his tracks, placing a hand over Ron's moving mouth.

"Shh! I think I hear something. Shut up!" Harry dragged them both over into a shadowed bush, making sure they couldn't be seen.

The crunching of leaves under feet drew nearer. Ron and Harry could both hear hushed voices whispering in hurried voices. 

With wide green eyes Harry watched as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson walked up to the backside of Hagrid's hut carrying a suspiciously overflowing box of…something.

Malfoy sniggered. Harry couldn't quite catch what he was saying but he heard bits and pieces. 

"…Great oaf…won't know what hit him…" The telltale smirks of Malfoy's companions' confirmed Harry's suspicion that they weren't exactly here to sit around the fire for a cup of tea.

"…Over there…spread them out…" Pansy said in her shrill voice, giggling as she watched Crabbe and Goyle do her bidding.

Harry's brow furrowed in anger as he saw various colors and sizes of Dungbombs lined up in rows around Hagrid's hut. He looked over to Malfoy, watching the familiar pratty smile of his form slowly, his lips nearly curling.

"…Absolutely brilliant." Malfoy muttered, clearly very excited. His pale eyes shown, mouth clenched in a smile and fingers twittering. 

"Harry…" Ron whispered, startling Harry. 

"Bah! What is it Ron?" Harry's eyes grew impossibly wider.

"I can't see a bloody thing, what's going on out there? Is that…Malfoy?" His tone grew cold and his voice was laden full of disgust as he uttered 'Malfoy.'

"Yes it is. He's definitely not up to any good either." Harry muttered. 

"Let's catch him then Harry! It'll be bloody brilliant! We'll take him out, together. We'll be the talk of the girls lunch table." Harry sighed. Ron was too predictable.

"Ron, if you remember clearly we aren't exactly legitimately suppose to be out here either." Harry hissed.

"What Malfoy doesn't know can't hurt him." Ron said in a singsong voice.

Immediately a light bulb went off in Harry's head. He nearly leaped up with excitement, grinning widely. 

"I have the perfect idea Ron." He mumbled.

"Well go on then, tell me." Ron whispered back, fully interested in hearing what Harry could come up with this time around.

"Wait here." Harry started to get up.

"Wait here? Wait here?" Ron's voice cracked. "What kind of a friend are you?" He wailed. 

"Wait here my arse." Ron said crossly, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry crept out of his hiding place moonlight suddenly bathing his skin. He knew he would be immediately recognized. His guess was right as he saw the pointy face of Malfoy twirl in his direction. Right away, Malfoy began to smirk.

"Potter." Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy." The usual exchange of surnames began each of their conversations. Harry's eyes twinkled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here Potter?" Malfoy said calmly yet firmly.

"I might ask you the same question…" Harry crossed his arms, staring Malfoy down. His best attempt at being intimidating was very lackluster.

"What does it look like I'm doing Potter? Taking a stroll in Hagrid's lovely gardens?" He said sarcastically.  "You're breaking the damn rules as much as I am so why don't you get out of my hair before Crabbe and Goyle are forced to take some drastic measures." 

Harry smirked. "I don't think so Malfoy. I'm serving detention right now." Draco grew suddenly ashen. "If I catch you doing anything…naughty I just might have to let somebody know."

"You're bluffing Potter." Malfoy's stern face scowled at Harry.

"Oh, I'm not Malfoy, you better believe it." Harry beamed and judging the rustling near the bushes, he knew that Ron was beaming with him.

Malfoy looked utterly deflated. "What do you want to keep quiet Potter? A few galleons for your charity case pal Ron? A new set of clothes?" 

Malfoy gave him a look down.  "Mind you, you could use one. "

Harry grew defensive. "Oh, pack it in Malfoy! You're such an insufferable git, I don't know how these three manage to survive you."   

"If I've said anything to insult you, I've tried my utmost, believe me. But please Potter, breathe the other way. Your opinions are bleaching my hair." Malfoy snarled.

"Oh don't worry, it's already had enough of that." 

"I'll have you know my hair isn't bleached a bit." Malfoy gingerly caressed his brightly blonde hair.

"I can tell you're lying – you're lips are moving." Harry jeered.

"Ah Potter, have we already so quickly gotten off the subject?" Malfoy turned the conversation around. "You wanted something from me…"

"Indeed." Harry put his hands in his robe pockets. "I want you to…" Harry searched his brain quickly, remembering he probably ought to have thought of this before hand. 

Malfoy drummed his fingers on his arm, tapping his foot with impatience. 

"I won't tell anybody about this if you…tutor Ron and I in potions until final exams!" Harry finished with a grin. He heard a distinct wail come from behind him. 

Malfoy laughed. "Deal, Scar-face. Now go feed some poor muggle families or something and let me finish up here." 

Harry did a double take. "What? Finish up? Aren't you going to clean up this mess or…something?" Harry asked desperately. He didn't want Hagrid to be stuck with a hut smelling of Dungbombs for a week or two.

"Potter I'm impressed. I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before." Malfoy sneered, then shouting at Goyle and Crabbe to "Get back to work!" 

"What? I'm…I…" Harry's mind was boggling. Did he really ask Malfoy for tutoring lessons when he could've asked for a new broomstick for Ron, or perhaps an expensive necklace to give to Parvati or Cho Chang? 

"What's wrong Potter, don't get any attention back at home? Beat it. I'll owl you tomorrow morning about those damn tutoring lessons."

Harry stood still and watched as Malfoy sauntered towards Pansy, muttering to her.

"I…just…" Harry went numb. "I'm such an IDIOT!" He screamed at himself, turning towards the shrubbery Ron was hiding under.

"Tell me something I don't know Potter." Malfoy called after him, his ego obviously still intact from his encounter with Harry.

~*~

"Harry you're an IDIOT!" Hermione shouted at him from the vividly red armchair she was lounging in. She was still in her pajamas, rather annoyed at being woken up from a rather wonderful dream.

"I know, that's what I keep telling him!" Ron yelled, flailing his arms around. "Getting tutored by Malfoy, the idea is awful! Why didn't you ask for a new broomstick or something expensive? God only knows he can afford it!"

"I must say, getting higher marks in Potions is very important but even I think that you let a perfectly good chance to humiliate Malfoy slip by you. We could've made him put on a frilly dress and dance around in the Gryffindor common room or something."    

"Oh!" Ron moaned again. "Harry you're an idiot." Ron fell on to the wide gold couch facing Hermione and held his face in his hands. 

"I think that's the eighth time you've told me that in the past ten minutes Ron." Harry said, delving further into his book: Dissaparating Gone Wrong: 100 Horrible True Stories.

"Well I mean it." Ron said with a huff. "You could've at least not gotten me involved. I do not want or need any tutoring from that blonde swine." 

"Then I'll tell him that." Harry said with indifference. 

"But Harry that would be terrible! How would you survive Malfoy all on your own? Somebody's got to watch your back mate." Ron's eyes were wide and the mere possibility of Harry getting private tutoring lessons with their worst enemy.

"Then stop complaining already!" Harry shouted. "I've got worse things to worry about that that fat cow Draco Malfoy."  The room went silent as Hermione and Ron gave him ashamed looks. 

"We know Harry." Hermione said in a small voice. "I'm sorry." She reached an arm out to rub his shoulder gently as if he were a child. He shrugged it off moodily.

"We know Voldemort is out there, even if nobody wants to admit it. Don't worry about a thing, we'll be right by your side." She smiled warmly at him. 

Harry was beginning to tire of the way everyone was treating him, like some toddler taking his first steps. His temper was gurgling inside of him, building up with every sympathetic word spoken.

"Yeah, me too mate." Ron said. "I understand you're going through a difficult time right now-" 

"No Ron, the honest truth is you don't! You don't understand me at all and I'm tired of you both trying!" Harry stood up, throwing his book to the floor with a slam.

"Harry calm down, we know you're feeling helpless-" Hermione started to say, reaching out to him with one hand.

"Stop telling me how I feel! I don't feel helpless, I don't feel depressed or lost or whatever other mental illness you think I have. I'm thoroughly fed up with you, with Malfoy, with EVERYONE!"  Ron gulped. Harry growled.

 "Nobody really understands me anymore, not even you two so just bugger off!" Harry's clenched fist knocked the armrest of the couch as he stalked by it, stomping his feet towards the portrait hole.

"Harry stop, it's nearly one in the morning you can't go wandering off-" SLAM "…Now."

 Hermione winced and the Fat Lady squealed as Harry slammed the portrait door behind him with a flourish. 

  End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

Stigmatized

Chapter 2-

"Draco darling, eat your oatmeal and muffin." Pansy cooed. "It's getting rather cold, and you need your strength. You never know when that Potter boy is going to stick his ugly large nose into things again." 

Draco didn't hear a word she said. There was a ringing in his ears like a chant "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter" Draco couldn't hide the grin that adorned his pale, sharp face. His lips were full and pink. Pansy stared at them hungrily.

"I'm sure you told him off though, right Draco?" Pansy said offhand as she dug into her toast and jam. 

"Mhm." Draco mumbled, not even knowing what he was agreeing too. His eyes searched the dining hall, searching for that blasted goody-two-shoes. 

Draco checked the clock for what seemed the twentieth time that morning. Only ten minutes 'til post, that's when the owls arrived. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they saw Draco's regal owl drop a letter in the lap of their hero, Harry Potter. 

To be honest, Draco was on cloud nine; he felt nearly 7 feet tall that morning. Harry Potter wanted him, Draco, to tutor him. His entire early teen through young adult life had been spent trying to get Potter's attention. It was something he craved, desired so carnally. Now, he had it. 

He had utterly and completely had Harry Potter's attention. Draco rested his cheek upon his hand. He wanted to say it out loud, to see how it sounded.

"Harry Potter needs me." He whispered to himself, and broke out in another pearly white grin, which looked awfully awkward on a face that was used to smirking and scowling.

"What was that Draco?" Pansy asked with her mouth covered in crumbs. He shook his head.

"Nothing at all, dear." He replied almost mechanically. She smiled shyly and blushed at having been called 'dear'.

"Well good, I hope you studied long and hard for that astronomy quiz we're having today…" Gradually Draco tuned her voice out, trying desperately to pick up someone else's.  The brutish forms of Crabbe and Goyle suddenly blocked Draco's view of the Gryffindor's lunch table.

"Drat," he muttered under his breath. 

"Hullo Draco." Crabbe greeted with a big chubby smile. Draco grunted in response.

"Crabbe did you tell Draco the good news yet?" Pansy asked, her tone as if addressing a child or a pet. 

Draco perked up. "Good news? What good news? Did Potter ask you to tell me something?" 

Pansy's brow furrowed in curiosity and disgust. Draco reconsidered his choice of words, remembering that saying something like that in front of Pansy wasn't the smartest decision. 

"Good news?" Pansy asked, sputtering and standing up. "Good news and Potter aren't uttered in the same sentence. The only news about Potter that would be good would be the publication of his death. Potter isn't…" 

She slammed her hands down on the table, leaning over to take a good long look into Draco's eyes.

"Potter is bad news. I don't know what kind of conversation went on between you two last night but I certainly hope it wasn't civil."

She sat back down, looking very sullen, nibbling at the last bite of her toast. Draco was immediately reminded of a rabbit. 

"Pansy…" He said gently, trying to tread softly as not to set her off again.

"What?" She voiced harshly, giving him a look that could kill.

"You see…Last night," he started. "Potter and I made a deal."

Pansy immediately looked up from her toast. "What kind of a deal?" she asked hesitantly, eyes wide.

"I'm suppose to be tutoring him and Weasley in potions until Finals." He muttered under his breath, hoping nobody would hear him. 

Pansy gasped, her hand over her mouth. She nearly dropped her toast.

 "That's horrible! How will you be able to stand the both of them?" She looked at him very wide-eyed, like she had just seen a very rotten corpse.

Draco gave her his best courageous look. "I don't know Pansy, I don't know. I think I'll manage." He winked at her.

She giggled and sighed. She loved it when Draco would wink at her.

 "Draco I'm so sorry for snapping at you, I just don't know what I would do if that dreadful Potter rubbed off on you. His influence can be very…" She shuddered. "…Bad."

If she were going to say anything else about Harry's influence Draco would never find out for at that moment a storm of owls came soaring through the Great Hall. He smiled smugly.

"Oh lovely." Pansy squealed. "I'm expecting something from my Great Aunt. It's supposed to be wonderful!" 

"Hum. How nice." Draco said, completely ignoring her as he stood up to look around, checking for his own owl.

He frowned and grumbled, as he didn't see a glimpse of neither Harry nor his owl.

"Where is that brat?" He asked himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by a short gasp and a low "Ah," of amazement round the Slytherins. Draco spun his head around and he too couldn't help being entranced by the glittering jewels held in Pansy's hand.

Millicent was looking on with utmost envy as Pansy pulled string after string of necklaces, bracelets, chains, and rings out of a square silver box. 

"Those are beautiful…" Draco murmured. In his head he was already devising a plan to knick one of the silver chains he thought would be rather fetching on him.

"Draco did you just say Pansy was beautiful?" Goyle asked, scrunching up his nose in a nauseated face. Pansy practically glowed with pride while Draco sputtered. He knew if he said that no, he didn't say she was beautiful; Pansy might get cross with him. If he said yes, it would mean that he thought she was beautiful. –Which was hardly the case, mind you.

He chose the latter. "Of course Goyle," Draco said as if he were telling Goyle the sky was blue, the grass was green, he hated Harry Potter. Goyle grunted, giving Draco a confused look. 

Draco scooped up the rest of his scrambled eggs and shoving the forkful into his mouth.

A spell of silence hovered over the Great Hall as everyone started to finish up his or her breakfast, and get to their classed. The owls had begun their trip back to the Owlery or their masters' bedrooms.

Draco sighed, moving to gather his schoolbooks, which were spilling out of his satchel. 

The Great Hall doors burst open with a creak then a bang as a very tousled Harry Potter strode through the door and Draco nearly jumped.

His hair was sticking up every direction, in shambles. Mind you, his hair stuck up every day, yet Harry looked so bed-mussed this morning everyone couldn't help but peer in wonder as he pushed his glass up, gulping, wondering what in the world everyone was staring at him so intently for.

Everyone went still. Then,

"Harry you're nearly half an hour late for breakfast! Where were you all this time, Ron and I were so worried about you when you stormed off…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she saw that in turn, eyes were making their way to her and it was obvious everyone had heard exactly what she just said.

Draco began to chuckle. 

"Stupid Mudblood," he murmured under his breath. Unfortunately, his tone wasn't quiet enough for Crabbe to pick up on it who in turn, laughed boisterously. Pansy leered at the Gryffindors. 

Ron Weasley's freckled face turned sharply to meet Draco's gaze. "Shut up, you great lump!" Ron shouted. "What do you think you're laughing about, huh? Make somebody happy. Mind your own business."

Draco smirked, a bit of white teeth showing. He looked a bit feral, which was frightening indeed.

"Weasley you're the sort of hopeless case that gives failure a bad name." Draco crossed his arms, the whole hall prepared for a battle of sorts. He looked very smug and had a relaxed and confident air about him as he waited for Ron's retort.

Everyone curled themselves up in their cloaks, as if protecting him or herself from whatever might conspire here.

"I ought 'a deck you one!" Ron screamed, a rolling growl sounding in the back of his throat, his fists clenched in the air.

Everyone stared on, not doing a thing about the growing battle.

Suddenly a soft hooting sound filled the tense air, cutting it swiftly. Malfoy's stomach plummeted when he saw his very own owl swoop down to drop a pale envelope in Harry's hand. He gulped and began to feel scarlet heat across his cheeks at the strange looks everyone was giving him.

"Look Harry," Ron said, grabbing the note from Harry's stunned hands. "Malfoy's sent you a love letter, haven't you?" Ron sneered, opening it. 

Malfoy felt his blood begin to boil. Weasley wouldn't dare.

It ripped as Ron tore it open forcefully looking straight at him, letting Malfoy know that what Ron wanted to do most was rip HIM instead.

Ron's eyes flitted across the page and Malfoy felt his cheeks getting hotter. Harry made a protestant grunt and tried to reach for the letter cautiously but he felt his hand get smacked away by Ron. 

"Ron, Stop it!" Harry whined. "It's my letter!" Harry was suddenly reminded of his Hogwarts letters and how the Dursleys would never let him read them. He frowned, which at the time looked more like a slight pout, his lips sticking out childishly. Draco couldn't help but notice, and scoffed in a half-laugh.

"Harry let me read it out loud…Hold on" Ron cleared his throat dramatically.

Draco bit his lip, preparing for the worst.

"Dearest Harry," Ron began, beginning to perform what was a cheesy romance scene. A few members of the audience laughed

"I want you to meet me in the library sharply at 9o'clock PM," Ron continued.  "I would really love it if you wore you're adorable green sweater. After all it matches your eyes." 

Draco growled, eyes glaring daggers as more people started to laugh. "That is NOT what it says Weasel!"

Ron decided to put a little more malice into his presentation. "Actually," Ron spat. "It wouldn't even matter what you wore since I'm going to be taking it off you anyways." He eyes narrowed as he concentrated, thinking of more embarrassing things he could succumb Draco to.

The hall was in an uproar of laughter. Draco's lip began to bleed as he bit into it more fiercely.

"OH, Harry!" Ron yelled, feigning an orgasm. "Harry I want you so badly!" His left hand was still clenching the note tightly. His head was titled back eyes closed, loving the echoing sound of shrieking laughter. He was only beginning to take his revenge.

"Harry I dream about you every night, I dream about kissing you all over…" Ron groaned.

Once again Draco hopped in shock as the door banged wide open. Everything immediately stopped.

"I'm glad we're all so cheerful this fine morning." Dumbledore said, accompanied by Professor McGonagall who didn't look happy, to say the least.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Weasley, I'm sure letting Harry know how you feel is very important to you, yet the teachers were simply wondering where all their students were."

Dumbledore gave each and every one of them a scrutinizing gaze. He had a smile on his face, but everyone knew better.

"It is half past 10, you should've been in lessons thirty minutes ago." Whispers were thrown around the hall, students wondering what kind of punishment they would be receiving.

"Not to fret, Professor McGonagall and I only wanted to join you in whatever activity you all were partaking." He and McGonagall proceeded to sit down on an empty lunch table bench, McGonagall folding her bony hands in her lap. 

"Continue, Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said, gesturing a hand towards him in false welcome.

"Uh…" Ron swallowed. "Err…heh." Ron chuckled, turning a deeper shade of pink than his skin was naturally. 

"I was just finishing Sir." He said meekly. Only moments ago Ron seemed huge, bellowing out made-up lines from a piece of paper. Now he was only about half the size he used to be, cowering under Dumbledore's stern gaze.

"Of course Mr. Weasley. Now that we have all taken time from our busy schedule to listen to your little display, I think it's time to go to your first lesson." 

The mass of Hogwarts School began to come to life again, chattering and bustling it's way towards the entrance, only glad that they were not fixed under Dumbledore's watchful eyes.

"Oh…" Dumbledore mumbled. "WAIT!" He shouted, holding up his palm to everyone. The crowds began to stop flowing, turning their watchful heads towards their Headmaster.

"Ron, let me see that letter." Dumbledore approached Ron, who was stuck inside a mass of students. 

Tentatively, Ron handed him the letter. 

"Potter," Dumbledore read in a booming, commanding voice. "Meet me at the library at 9o'clock PM for your tutoring lessons. Don't be late." 

Ron winced. 

That was, after all, something that people would expect Draco to write in a letter.

Dumbledore smiled to his pupils, and gestured once again to the door in a great sweeping movement. 

As Harry walked by Dumbledore said to him, "I'm sure Professor Snape will be pleased that you are interested in raising your Potions grade."

With a click of his shoes on the marble floor, Dumbledore walked off. 

End Chapter 2


End file.
